Petals Fallen (Traducción)
by Sthefynice
Summary: Había sido así desde que tenía uso de razón: Cada año, un nuevo nombre, un nuevo sacrificio. Y cada año se mostraba la evidencia macabra de lo que se habían convertido. Hermione sólo esperaba que su propia muerte no fuese tan espantosa. [UA. Precuela oficial, inspirado en el fanfic "Kisses Cursed" escrito por The Fictionist]


**Petals Fallen (Traducción)**

 **Sinopsis: ** [Universo Alterno, inspirado en el fanfic "Kisses Cursed" escrito por **The Fictionist** ] Había sido así desde que tenía uso de razón: Cada año, un nuevo nombre, un nuevo sacrificio. Y cada año se mostraba la evidencia macabra de lo que se habían convertido. Hermione sólo esperaba que su propia muerte no fuese tan espantosa. (Traducción autorizada por **Lydia Theda**.) **The Fictionist** considera esto como la precuela oficial de **Kisses Cursed**.

 **Disclaimer: ** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, y los derechos cinematográficos para Warner. La historia no es mía, sino de **Lydia Theda** quién muy amablemente aceptó mi petición de traducción.

 **Beta Reader: ** Aldo PG.

 **Agradecimientos especiales a: ** Exoesqueleto7, porque también colaboró con aquellas cosas que pasé por alto.

 **Notas Finales: ** Esta historia, al ser precuela de un fanfic que también traduzco, se puede leer de manera independiente sin haber leído primero la historia original. Espero que les guste y, si les gustó, les invito a leer "Kisses Cursed", uno de los mejores fanfics del Potterverso que he tenido la oportunidad de conocer.

Cualquier comentario, sugerencia y lo que venga, será gratamente bienvenido ;D

Happy Halloween!

* * *

 _"Hay una biblioteca aquí. Deberías leer sobre las reglas. Los que lo hicieron, llegaron bien lejos..."_

 _—_ Sin Nombre, capítulo dos de Kisses Cursed.

* * *

—Hermione Granger.

Silencio sepulcral.

Hermione tragó en seco, miró a Abraxas Malfoy, como si su mirada pudiera de alguna manera borrar las palabras que habían escapado de los labios del alcalde. Cambiar lo que acababa de ocurrir, para que no fuese ella. Miró a su alrededor, pero nadie se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos.

Era el primer día de la primavera - el maldito, y monótono no-invierno que era todo lo que siempre tuvieron- y todos los residentes de Little Hangleton se reunieron a fuera del pub El Ahorcado para determinar quién sería el sacrificio de este año. Eran papeles con nombres sorteados en un recipiente que el alcalde escogía en cada mes de mayo. Un papel pequeño se deslizó de entre sus dedos, cada uno contenía una diminuta firma de todos los habitantes del pueblo.

— ¿Hermione Granger? — La voz de Malfoy la sacudió de sus pensamientos, y ella levantó la vista para verlo escaneando entre la multitud. Dio un tembloroso suspiro y avanzó un paso hacia adelante.

—Estoy aquí, señor.

La mirada del alcalde reparó en ella. Él asintió con la cabeza antes de aclararse la garganta: —Tienes veinticuatro horas para resolver tus asuntos y recoger las pertenencias que desees llevar. Preséntate fuera de este pub a más tardar una hora después del amanecer; si mañana antes del mediodía no te has aparecido, te buscaremos y te llevaremos a la Casa Riddle por la fuerza. ¿Confío en que no necesito explicar las consecuencias para tu familia y para este pueblo en dado caso de que no llegues en el momento acordado?

Abraxas Malfoy había dado este mismo discurso durante más de veinte años, desde que el último alcalde del pueblo, Albus Dumbledore, sacó su propio nombre de la taza. Cada año, su voz se volvió cada vez más sin vida, así como la lista de las víctimas ascendía, y eran cada vez más las familias que perdían (y continuaban perdiendo) a sus seres queridos.

Pero Hermione no podía culparlo. La esposa de Malfoy había sido enviada al Monstruo no mucho después de que éste se convirtió en alcalde, dejándolo completamente solo para criar a su hijo de cinco años de edad. Y cada nueva muerte sólo servía para hundir más a la ciudad en la desesperación, y las ofrendas y sus familias se habían llevado la peor parte.

Ella suspiró. —No, señor.

—Bien. Nos veremos mañana.

* * *

Y es que había sido así desde que tenía uso de razón.

Cada año, un nuevo nombre, un nuevo sacrificio. Y cada año se mostraba la evidencia macabra de lo que se habían convertido.

El ojo de Alastor Moody se perdió detrás de las puertas una semana después de haber sido seleccionado. La madre de Peter Pettigrew tiene una caja con el dedo cortado de su hijo desde el año pasado, y Regulus Black, el año pasado, arrastró los pies fuera de la Casa Riddle con una sonrisa en su rostro y una enorme herida abierta en su pecho, bastante cerca de su muy maltratado corazón. Su familia no había sido la misma desde entonces.

A veces, la gente trató de luchar. Cuando el nombre de Gideon Prewett salió de la caja de cristal, su gemelo Fabian declaró que él también entraría. Se había pensado que los hermanos, bastantes reconocidos por su fuerza y coraje, podrían ser capaces de acabar con la maldición. Toda la ciudad entera les vio avanzar a zancada para poder cruzar las puertas de la mansión, pero ambos nunca regresaron.

Otros, pensaron escapar de sus destinos - negarse a ir, o huyendo, cualquier cosa para evitar entrar en la Casa Riddle - pero nunca resultó bien. Y el pueblo pagó el precio.

Cuando Hermione tenía once años, el nombre que resultó seleccionado había sido el de Neville Longbottom; y él tenía sólo nueve meses de edad. Sus padres se opusieron por completo, y aunque todos sus amigos trataron de convencerlos de lo contrario, Frank y Alice Longbottom protegieron a su hijo en su casa esa misma noche. Las tensiones fueron altas al día siguiente, cuando el sol se hundió hacia el horizonte y Neville aún no había entrado en las puertas.

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, se encontraron apoyados fuera del pub, con los ojos en blanco. Sin rastro alguno de conciencia, era como si sus almas hubieran sido arrancadas de ellos, dejando atrás solamente sus cuerpos como si fueran cáscaras secas. Una persona mayor ya, la madre de Frank, Augusta Longbottom, eventualmente fue llamada para hacerse cargo de los cuerpos. Nadie nunca supo por fin lo que le había pasado a Neville, habían tenido que elegir a otra víctima ese mismo año también.

Y no era como si huir hubiera ayudado tampoco. Poco después de haber cumplido sus seis años, recodaba como la familia Lupin empacó todas sus pertenencias para salir de Little Hangleton. Apenas habían cruzado la frontera cuando una manada de lobos descendió sobre ellos, con sus dientes afilados destellantes como la luz de las estrellas. Los lobos, por lo general, no actuaban así. Hermione lo sabía, pero supuso que ellos habían sido maldecidos también.

Cuando los aldeanos se acercaron con cautela hacia el lugar por la mañana, sólo se encontraron manchas de sangre seca en la hierba helada, y al hijo de los Lupin, Remus, de cinco años de edad, con su garganta arrancada.

Probablemente esa fue la razón por la que Severus Snape, de también cinco años de edad, casi lloró cuando su nombre fue anunciado unos meses más tarde. Desde entonces su madre se había convertido en una mujer sin voluntad, estancada en la vida por los traumáticos sucesos del pasado, ella y su marido ahora bebían constantemente.

Hermione sólo podía esperar a que sus propios padres no siguieran el mismo camino.

* * *

Pero esperar definitivamente fue la peor parte.

Les daban a los condenados escogidos un día entero para establecer sus asuntos en orden. En pocas palabras: para poder despedirse de sus familiares y amigos. Sonaba generoso en teoría, pero ahora que iba a ser la ofrenda, Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que habría sido mejor si hubiera podido irse esa misma noche.

Al menos eso si sería capaz de lidiar.

En cambio, se sentó rígida en su silla, evitado la mirada de sus padres mientras los tres se limitaban a cenar. No habían dicho ni una sola palabra durante toda la tarde, y tampoco ella. Nadie quería ser el primero en romper la ilusión de normalidad, con la atmósfera actual asfixiante en la que se encontraban.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, un timbre suave que la sobresaltó, no obstante.

—Yo voy. —Exclamó sin miramientos, saltando de la mesa y prácticamente huyendo de la mesa. Abrió la puerta para recibir a Molly Weasley, quien le dio a Hermione una sonrisa temblorosa y un abrazo aplastante.

—Oh, pobrecita. —Sollozó. Hermione hizo una mueca; hubiese preferido que la gente del pueblo no le ofreciera su lástima. ¿Qué pensaban ellos que ella podía hacer con eso? Le dio unas palmaditas a la otra mujer en la espalda antes de zafarse con cuidado del agarre de Molly.

—Gracias, Molly. —Le dijo, buscando desesperadamente algo más de qué hablar. — ¿Cómo... cómo está Ronald? —La Sra. Wealey había dado a luz a su sexto hijo hacía casi dos meses. Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que uno de sus nombres saliera de la caja. Y sin embargo, los Weasley habían tenido bastante suerte hasta ahora.

Molly se rió entre dientes, secándose los ojos con la esquina de su manga. —Bueno, ayer Charlie trató de darle un juguete, pero por supuesto, Ronald lo dejó caer justo después. Aunque fue capaz de agarrar los dedos de Arthur luego; Arthur se siente en las nubes, por supuesto.

—Por supuesto, claro, —murmuró Hermione. ¿Qué más podía decir?

—Gracias por ayudarme a cuidar de mis hijos, Hermione, —le dijo pocos segundos más tarde. —Arthur y yo lo apreciamos bastante. Sé que tuviste un montón de trabajo escolar, pero los chicos disfrutaron de tu compañía. Ellos dijeron... —Se pausó, atragantándose un poco en sus lágrimas. —Ellos dijeron que te extrañarán bastante. Bill y Charlie me ayudaron a hornear éstas, y Percy te hizo una tarjeta. —Le entregó a Hermione un plato de galletas y un pedazo de papel con unas cuantas figuras de palo garabateadas en crayón.

Los labios de Hermione se torcieron; cuando parpadeó, una lágrima traicionera cayó por su cuenta.

—Bueno, asegúrese de decirles que los voy a extrañar a ellos, también.

Molly se fue poco tiempo después. Estaba claro que ella no sabía muy bien qué hacer con la situación - Hermione era la primera víctima con la que Molly se había vuelto muy cercana, desde que sus hermanos gemelos habían desaparecido en su búsqueda para poder enfrentar al Monstruo.

No habían pasado ni quince minutos, cuando alguien más llamó a la puerta. Esta vez había sido la mejor amiga de Hermione, Lily Evans - ahora Potter -, y su marido, James. Se habían casado hace un año, y estaban esperando su primer hijo que llegaría al mundo en unos pocos meses. Los tres se quedaron con torpeza en el pasillo durante unos minutos, ninguno de ellos sin saber muy bien qué decir.

James movió los pies durante un tiempo, antes de que finalmente rompiera el silencio. —Hermione... Lily y yo estábamos pensando en nombrar a nuestro primer hijo con un nombre parecido al tuyo, si es una niña. Ya que... ya que no podrás ser la madrina.

Ella parpadeó. Estaba segura de que el shock se mostraba ahora en su rostro mientras que Lily se acercó para apretar su mano.

—Aunque no hemos decidido el nombre definitivo, sin embargo, y sabemos muy bien que no vamos a utilizar ninguno de tus dos nombres, incluso si llegar a ser una niña; pero al menos le queremos dar tus iniciales. Si no te importa, por supuesto.

—Yo... no, no me importa. Pero pensé que iban a usar uno de los nombres de los padres de James. —Después de todo, habían sido sido sacrificados también, años atrás.

James sonrió tímidamente. —Bueno, sí, íbamos a hacerlo, pero sonaba raro cuando tratamos de apodarlos y no pudimos encontrar alguno que funcionara con el segundo nombre. Pero de esta manera, el segundo nombre bien podría ser James o Jane, y bueno, al menos Lily y yo estamos en ese proceso de ponernos de acuerdo, ¿verdad, Lils? —Asomó a su esposa a un lado, y Lily golpeó su mano, riendo.

—Basta, James. Pero sí, Hermione. Ambos lo acordamos, y es lo menos que podemos hacer. Y vamos a cuidar de tus padres, también.

Los trágicos destinos de algunas otras familias pasaron por la mente de Hermione. El de los Snape, beber hasta la muerte. Argus Filch, quien se retrajo de la sociedad y le dio el mismo nombre de su prometida muerta a su gata. Y Augusta Longbottom, cuyo hijo y su esposa nunca responderían de nuevo para su cuidado.

—Gracias a ambos; lo aprecio. —Y realmente lo hacía. — ¿Vas a pedirle a Sirius que sea el padrino entonces? —Después de todo, los cuatro habían sido mejores amigos.

Lily intercambió una mirada con James. —De hecho, lo haremos. Esperamos que al menos con eso tenga un motivo para vivir, ¿sabes? Desde que Regulus murió, realmente no ha sido él mismo. Y por lo menos de esta manera... si James o yo somos escogidos el año que viene... —Lily no se molestó en continuar, pero Hermione sabía lo que quería decir.

—Sí, claro.

Hablaron durante un rato más, de temas sin importancia, como si no fuera su última noche en Little Hangleton. Como si ninguno supiera que ella jamás iba a regresar. Finalmente, Lily y James se fueron, ambos regalándole un último abrazo.

Fingir que todo estaba normal era un buen mecanismo de defensa, reflexionó Hermione. Tal vez así ella podría manejar el no derrumbarse en el llanto.

Muchos de los otros residentes de Little Hangleton llegaron durante la siguiente hora más o menos, pero Hermione no los conocía muy bien. Algunos de sus compañeros de clase, quienes le apretujaron un regalo envuelto o una pequeña cesta en sus manos, mientras que murmuraban sus despedidas. Y algunos de sus profesores, que al igual que Lily y James, se comprometieron en hacerse cargo de sus padres por ella. Hermione sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, dándole las gracias a todos, y mantuvo su máscara cortés bastante bien.

Cuando el último visitante, Rubeus Hagrid, finalmente se había ido, la noche estaba en su punto más alto. Hermione estaba a punto de cerrar y echarle candado a la puerta, cuando notó un movimiento a pocos pasos; ella entrecerró los ojos, tratando de ver entre las sombras proyectadas por la luz de la puerta. Con el tiempo, la sombra oscura que veía acercándose hacia ella, tomaba la forma de Sirius Black, con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos y mirando al suelo.

— ¡Sirius! —Exclamó, pues aunque habían sido bastante cercanos una vez, él no se había dejado ver y no abandonó la casa Black en un año. —No esperaba que vinieras.

Sirius se encogió de hombros, todavía no alzaba su mirada hacia ella. Se quedaron así durante unos minutos, y ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Finalmente, Sirius la miró. —Hermione, —dijo, con voz temblorosa, —lo - lo siento.

Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Estaba tratando de disculparse por el año pasado, en el que él y su familia se habían apartado en gran medida? Bueno, eso no era terriblemente inusual, y era bien sabido que Regulus y Sirius siempre habían sido bastante cercanos.

—Sirius, está bien. Sé que estabas en duelo por Regulus -

Sirius continuó como si ella no hubiera hablado, tropezando con sus palabras con prisa. —Iba a hacer esto el año pasado Pero entonces Reg... —Hizo una pequeña pausa, tratando de continuar. —Entonces Regulus fue escogido y luego toda nuestra familia... simplemente no pudimos manejarlo. Y ciertamente no quería que te afectara, en alguna manera. Así que pensé hacerlo la semana que viene pero... eso ahora ya no... bueno, ya no será posible.

Hermione no sabía muy bien a qué se refería.

— ¿Sirius? —Preguntó. — ¿Estás bien?

Él no respondió, simplemente apretó los labios con fuerza, moviendo la cabeza con tanta fuerza que el pelo tapó parte de su cara. Empujó un pequeño artículo en las manos de Hermione, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de ella, antes de finalmente salir corriendo hacia la noche.

Hermione sólo pudo mirarlo con desconcierto hasta perderse de vista. ¿Acaso eran lágrimas lo que había visto, mientras se alejaba? Bueno, suspiró, Lavender Brown también estaba llorando cuando la visitó, y la profesora McGonagall había dejado sonar su nariz. Eso nosignificaba nada en particular, al menos no en esta noche.

Segundos después, su mirada se desvió hacia la pequeña caja que sostenía, envuelta en papel de plata decorada con rosas.

Era tradicional dar a las víctimas un regalo de flores en la última noche, o algo con flores en el regalo, por lo menos. Probablemente era porque las flores no duraron mucho tiempo en Little Hangleton, debido a la ausencia de las estaciones adecuadas y que no proporcionara la correspondiente luz solar que se necesitaba para su prosperidad. En algo lo relacionaban para con las ofrendas.

James y Lily no le habían dado nada, sabiendo perfectamente sus preferencias para con los regalos que eran de utilidad, no como los dulces habituales de despedida. Aunque, ella sospechaba que nombrar a su futuro hijo con sus iniciales, era un regalo en sí.

Los regalos eran por lo general, algo pequeño. Algún adorno decorativo o una tarjeta escrita a mano que hablaba de los años que una vez habían sido y que ya no volverán a ser. Hace unos años, Hermione le había dado a la hermana de Lily una estatuilla de cristal que incluso ahora se encontraba en el alféizar de la ventana en la casa de los Evans. No había conocido a Petunia muy bien, pero ese no era el punto.

A fin de cuentas, todo era parte del ritual de despedida.

Como la cajita que yacía entre sus manos.

Había decidido, ese mismo día, que no abriría la mayoría de sus regalos. No todos lo hacían, en lugar de eso, le pedían a sus familiares y amigos que los quemaran sin abrir o los devolvieran. Si los abrían, los regalos tenían que ser empacados también, o eran dejados para la familia, como pasó con el regalo que le hizo a Petunia.

Sin embargo, supuso que abriría este. Hermione despega el papel, revelando una pequeña caja de cartón con su nombre escrito en la tapa con el elegante garabato de Sirius.

Abrió la caja y vio...

... Un anillo.

En su aturdimiento, Hermione miró como su mano se estiraba para arrancar temblorosamente el círculo de plata de su lugar y girarlo en todas direcciones mientras la luz de la lámpara le ayudaba. Las piedras - tres de ellas, notó, un rubí en el centro y un pequeño diamante en ambos lados - brillaban en sus dedos, lanzando pequeños arco iris sobre su palma.

Ella pensó en Sirius, y en sus palabras que le había dicho hace una hora.

 _"Iba a hacer esto la próxima semana, pero creo que no será posible ahora."_

Y terminó llorando esa noche, después de todo.

* * *

La mañana siguiente amaneció fría y quieta, haciendo eco de cómo Hermione se sentía por dentro. Realmente no o había podido dormir bien en absoluto, dando vueltas apretujada entre sus sábanas, con cierto temor anticipándose a lo desconocido.

De lo poco que había podido descubrir acerca de la Casa Riddle, fue que los antiguos propietarios habían sido extremadamente ricos, tanto que no necesitaban trabajar para mantenerse a sí mismos. Hace casi cuarenta años, los Riddle murieron en circunstancias misteriosas, y desde entonces Little Hangleton vivió bajo la sombra de la casa. Y los rumores comenzaron.

En realidad, nadie sabía sobre el origen del Monstruo, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que comenzaran a enviar ofrendas cada año. La primera había sido una adolescente llamada Myrtle, pero las víctimas no siempre eran niños. En ocasiones, también eran bastante viejas, Bathilda Bagshot había tenido por encima de cien años cuando su nombre fue escogido.

Hermione se preguntó vagamente si algún día no quedaría nadie más en todo el pueblo. Era sabido que habían pocas familias que llegados a este punto, ya no tenían miedo de morir.

No se molestó mucho en empacar. Pocas de las ofrendas ni una semana duraban, y el récord había sido poco más de un mes.

Algunas pocas mudas de ropa, y otras provisiones: algunos de sus libros favoritos, dos bolígrafos, y una libreta.

El anillo estaba puesto en su dedo.

Hermione entró en la cocina para ver a sus padres una vez más rígidos en sus asientos, todavía no habían dicho nada. Su madre había estado claramente llorando antes, pero ninguna lágrima caía ahora mientras se levantaba bruscamente para abrazar a su hija. Hermione la sostuvo con fuerza por un largo momento, luego se volteó y repitió el gesto con su padre. Él besó a Hermione en la frente, como acostumbraba a hacerlo desde que era pequeña.

—Hermione... —Inició su madre, pero luego se mordió el labio y no continuó.

—Mamá, papá, —Hermione logró articular. Sus padres entrelazaron sus manos y la miraron con solemnidad.

Ella miró alrededor de su casa por última vez, antes de que suspirara profundamente, se colgó el bolso en el hombro, y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Lucius Malfoy estaba esperando en la puerta del pub cuando Hermione llegó. Torció sus labios en una clara imitación del desprecio que generalmente solía encontrar en ella, y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreírle en cambio. Era el deber del alcalde y su familia confirmar que la víctima realmente ingresara en la Casa Riddle. Lucius acompañaría a Hermione hacia las puertas, y esperaría hasta que ella avanzara hasta los jardines del terreno.

—Estoy lista, —declaró. Las palabras quedaron flotando entre ellos.

Lucius asintió y extendió el brazo hacia ella, parodiando de manera triste lo que había sido de su matrimonio con Narcissa Malfoy, hace unos años.

Juntos, emprendieron la caminata por la colina hasta la Casa Riddle, y la Bestia que habitaba en la misma. Cuando se acercaron a las puertas de hierro forjado, él se detuvo, y Hermione se soltó.

Ella se quedó viendo un momento el metal retorcido, que poco a poco se abría bajo su mirada. Se tomó el tiempo para admirar a la Casa, imaginando que así también lo habrían hecho los demás. La Casa Riddle contaba con su propio cementerio, pero ninguna de las víctimas - por lo que ella sabía - había sido enterrada allí.

Las puertas se abrieron amplias ante ella.

Y entró.

* * *

 **Notas de Autor (Lydia Theda):** _¡Muchas gracias a The Fictionist_ _por ayudarme a editar y publicar esto! Y por, tu sabes, también por haber escrito "Kisses Cursed" en primer lugar._

 _Así como la historia de "Kisses Cursed" está basada de manera vaga en "La Bella y la Bestia", se podría decir quizás que "Petals Fallen" es la versión de la historia del Minotauro dentro del universo de "Kisses Cursed". Por lo de los Tributos Anuales, antes de la llegada de Theseus._

 _Pero si querías saber lo que había en mi cabeza al momento de escribir esto, era simplemente que Sin Nombre le había dicho a Harry que si quería profundizar más en el juego, que buscara en la biblioteca._

 _Y eso me hizo pensar en Hermione._


End file.
